


Oh, how the mighty have fallen

by You_are_perfect



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Randomness, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Xehanort had known Eraqus long enough compare to anyone else. To him, he was the epitome of the perfection; the person who stood on the pinnacle who was placed on the pedestal by the mob.Until he saw the evidence that shattered that view.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Oh, how the mighty have fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It was late at night when I went to phone for Twitter and I saw this thread. Thanks to their icon, it looks like Young Xehanort and Eraqus are talking about how to deal with cockroach and I think that's too cute I can't help it! (https://twitter.com/halfpinthearts/status/1230129993436614658)

It was late at night and Xehanort just came back from his part-time job. He was tired, hungry and cranky. At this point he would kill a child if it meant for him to just lay down on the bed until next night.

The last thing he expect to see when he arrives to his room in the dorm was Eraqus sitting outside, looking like an abandoned kitten.

“What are you doing?” Xehanort asked, his voice came out grumpier than he expected. It was a little bit odd to see Eraqus being a bit out of character.

Eraqus, not looking up to Xehanort, answered with the most deadpan voice and serious face to the front “There’s a cockroach in the room,”.

A what now?

“Cockroach?” Xehanort asked, his mind still tried to process this“Why don’t you just kill it? It’s not like it’s doing anything to you,”.

“I do not see it,” Eraqus shook his head profusely with his eyes tightly close “If I close my eyes the cockroach simply doesn’t exist. Nuh uh, it’s not there,”.

He’s kidding, right?

Eraqus, the guy who always got honor award in academic, the most athletic guy on the field, popular and respectable among the peer, the guy who had been voted as the most reliable man on the campus…

…is afraid of the cockroach?!

Xehanort always thought that Eraqus is a guy who has been blessed with every kind perfection by the god since the beginning of time but turns out his guess are completely wrong.

He does not know whether he should laugh or annoy seeing his friend/roommate being coward like this.

“Dude! It’s not like that thing harm you or anything! Just put it in a cup and throw it away!”

“And cursed my eyes seeing that abomination??”

“If you don’t want to see or touch it just stomp on it quickly!”

“I can’t even kill ants without feeling guilty, you expect me to kill that with my own hands?! And what if it has its own family and its wife and children are waiting for him to come home for food??”

Might be a weird knowledge to have, but Xehanort kind of remember that the female one eats their mate, so he doubts this bug had its own family.

When Eraqus’s face slowly become a mix of horrified and maniac, Xehanort realized there’s no use to force this guy to change his fear.

“Look, do you want to it to leave or do you want to kill it?” Xehanort asked with his hand on the doorknob, preparing to do something to the little guy that manage to make Eraqus to be this kind of a mess.

“Those two are not mutually exclusive decision,”.

With a defeated sigh, Xehanort opened the door and look around to see where the cockroach was. At a corner of the room next to the wardrobe, he saw the bug peacefully stay in position, as if it was already expected for Xehanort to come and pick it up.

Taking a hairspray on the table, he used to spray on the cockroach and made sure that it was freeze properly. Once he was convinced enough, he took a tissue and picked that little bug up.

“I can’t believe you’re the thing that can scare him off like this,” Xehanort shook his head, unable to hold himself from being amused. He pushed the curtain away and opened the window before throwing that insect outside of their room.

“It’s gone now, Eraqus. I already throw it away,” Xehanort shouted, just loud enough for Eraqus to hear him.

Slowly appeared like a small lamb, Eraqus entered the room with his head only popped out from the door. When he saw the cockroach is no longer there, the face that made he seemed like he just the Satan itself was finally washed away and turned into a very, very deep sigh of relief. The way he had his hand on his left chest as he breathed like that made him too dramatic than it should be.

“Thank you so much, Xehanort. I don’t I can do this alone without you,” Eraqus smiled with eyes that glint like twinkling stars. He looked at his roommate as if he was the world savior.

It just a bug, there’s no need to act like that??

Eraqus might forgot that Xehanort might be nice, but he is not really a kind person.

Xehanort reached out his hand to Eraqus, the other placed on his hips “100 munnies for the service, please,”.

“Woi!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first KH fic


End file.
